movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love VI
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love VI) Starring Reba Pollyanna Marie and Priscillia Kibble Reba, Isaac, and Juliet (Episode starts) (and plays) (At the cafe) (however) Reba: I wish more spoofs are completed. Polly: Yeah. Because John Clancy has done Perdita's Coolplace, The Wiggles Movie, and The Emerald Engine That Could and is doing more while Eli Wages has made Who Framed Devon and Cornwall The Dragons?, and J.B. Eagle has made lots of spoofs, because other users are working on spoofs, but are needing help to do so. (Then someone came in) Marie: Hello, hello, hello. Who's this coming? Kibble: Hmm... (Looks around) (to see what he'll find) Reba: Wow. Priscillia: I say. Jessie: A squirrel wearing a bucket. Good grief. Marie: On the top of his head? (Reba goes up to him) (and thinks) Kibble: Huh? What the heck are you staring at? Polly: Looks like you're attracted to him. Reba: Hello. Handsome. Kibble: Handsome? Reba: Yes. Kibble: You just called me Handsome. Nice. Reba: I'm Reba. Marie: I'm Marie. Priscillia: I'm Priscilla. Kibble: What the... Your tail's are together. Polly: That's why they're conjoined. Marie: When we try to go our separate ways, BUMP! Priscillia: Yeah. Just like CatDog, Charles and Mambo, and Hector Moneo's twin sons do. Polly: Actually Hector's twin sons aren't conjoined, They got a giant rubber band around them. Isaac: Even Zak and Wheezie are conjoined. Jessie: Well, I'm Jessie. Isaac: I'm Isaac, who carries a fake pipe in my mouth. Kibble: Their pop? Jessie: Yes. Kibble: Huh? That one looks like a gypsy. Juliet: That's why I'm the mother being a good Gypsy dancer. Reba: Because she is a gypsy. Jessie: And we've got lots of members joining us for more spoof traveling. Juliet: I'm Juliet. Isaac: She sure is. Just like Esmeralda and the one from The Black Cauldron. Polly: And I'm their youngest one. Pollyanna. Reba: We've been doing spoof traveling since then, along with Squirrel Theater plays, since Catbi. Kibble: Okay. Anyway, I'm Kibble. Polly: Kibble. That's a good name. Since Ruby is now a princess, just like Max is a prince. Reba: Why are you wearing a bucket on your head? Kibble: Because I wear it as a hat. Jessie: Looks funny. Polly: For a special kind of hat. Kibble: And why do you have to wear that apron all the time? Polly: Because my mom made it since I decided to wear it. That's why Tia is somehow going to give birth to a baby cat. Reba: Actually, I bought this favorite one and I always wear it a lot and I can cook good. Marie: Just like other bakers do. Kibble: Oh. Okay. Priscillia: I hear that you'll be joining us on the team too. Marie: Because there's more HTF characters coming and coming. Priscillia: Yeah. Ever since we've done two Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam films. We should do the other two. Isaac: Who knows? Shh... Juliet: And we've got five adopted kids on our team too. (Birds flies past Isaac) (who ducks) Polly: Anastasia. Jessie: The 1997 film. Narrator: Later. (Later) Kibble: Reba could be a nuisance, But no offense. Conscience: None taken. (thinks) Kibble: Would like to love her back. Sure. Why not? (ponders) (Went off) (to see what he could do) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Reba and Kibble) (SIGH) (happily) (Song starts) Voice: Love, It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play, Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Song goes on) (and plays) Voice: Ooh. Love will live. Voice: Love will last Voice: Love goes on and on and on. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The next day. (Kibble came to the Pollyanna house)) (to see the family) Ray Part 1: WalkthroughRay Part 1: Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tKHbs28sbE 2:45 Isaac: Take a seat. Kibble: Where's Reba? Juliet: Okay. Here it is. Reba's been kidnapped. The guy knows where she is. Jessie: Mouseysqueaky. Polly: That's her, alright. her? Polly: That's him, alright. Marie: We got him and he's out back, Go and talk to him and then save her. You love her. Right? Kibble: Yes, I do. Priscillia: We'll repay you, If she's slaved, Don't bother of coming back with bad news. Kibble: I promise. Don't worry. (Kibble goes to Mouseysqueaky) (to save Reba) Kibble: Where is she, Rat? Mouseysqueaky: Well, that's the answer for you to know, Kibble. (BOP) (Wilhelm scream) Kibble: Don't fib on me, Just tell me! Mouseysqueaky: You know what I'm planning to do to her. Make her a slave. (SMACK) Kibble: Where is she?! Mouseysqueaky: On some railroad tracks and tied up. Kibble: Hmph. (PUNCH) Mouseysqueaky: Oof! (Kibble runs to save Polly) Narrator: Later... (Reba struggles) (to get loose from the ropes) (CHOO CHOO) (Reba gasps) Mickey: In 8 minutes, She'll be smushed to bits. Jagger: I hear that there's a circus train hauled by James and Casey Jones coming. Tosha: What?! Phinny: Casey Jones, a brave engineer, is driving James, who is Casey Jr, the one pulling a circus train. (Kibbles hops on the train, Grabs and toss Jones off the train) Jones Crane: Oh! (Gut Wrench scream) Mickey: What?! Oh, You ruthless pipsqueak! Jagger: You asked for it! (Kibbles get through the tender) (and enters the cab room of the engine) Keith: Come back here! Phinny: Face us! (KICK, Phinny fell backwards and landed on his butt in the furnace) (of the engine) (His eyes turns red) (like James' red paint) Phinny: Oh! Oh-oh, Whoa! (jumps out) Phinny: (runs) Tosha! Tosha: Phinny! (He bumps into her) (Wilhelm scream) (Reba looks ahead and screams in a woman's voice) (from The Pink Panther) (Kibble tangles up Keith) (GULP) Mickey: That's it! I'm going to handle you myself! (charges foward) (Kibbles gasps and climbs up) (onto the cab roof) (Mickey pounces) (on Kibbles) (Kibbles chokes) (and gags) (Struggles to get loose) (from Mickey choking him) (He sees a sign coming up ahead) (and gasps) (SMACKS Mickey in the sign's way) (Falcon Punch) (HIT, Mickey gets hit in the face by the sign) (and tumbles off the train) (Hangs on) (for dear life) (Kibbles pants for breath) (and relaxes) (Then picks up Mickey and toss him into the funnel) (of the engine) (The train gets closer to Reba) (who gasps) (Kibbles gasps) (and runs to the front of the engine) (JUMP) (SCOOP) (Train goes past) (like a bullet) Kibble: Phew. That was close. Reba: You saved me just mere seconds before the train would have run me over. (KISS) (KISS) (Kibble turns pink) (like pink possum tails) Reba: I really love you. Kibble: And so do I. (Mickey coughs and sputters) (when he comes out of the funnel of the engine) Mickey: Hey, There they go! There they go! Phinny: Well, go get them. Mickey: There's no way I'm getting off of here. Keith: What?! You want to come out like you, smoking pipe? (Mickey blows smoke at him) (from his pipe) Tosha: But we fail this work. Jones: Well, we're sure hired to do work. And if we find more baddies, they'll help us. (Reba and Kibble went off) (on the train) Keith: You hear that? Phinny: And if we find more baddies, they'll help us and catch you guys. Narrator: Later. Isaac: You did well, Kibble. Juliet: And good job for saving our daughter. Kibble: Don't mention it. Jessie: Because TheBeckster1000 is working on more spoofs since Andrew has given him a gallery of the casts for his films he's making. Polly: Who knows? Shh... Reba: And what's a good spoof travel without TheBeckster1000? Kibble: Good. Polly: Because I hear that Lionel is hiring more baddies to do the work. Marie: Don't remind us. Priscillia: We get the point. (Giggling, Scene ends) (and closes) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Love VI) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts